Si fuera tú
by Talhos
Summary: Luna y Harry tienen un pequeño acidente al intentar capturar una extraña criatura ¿como se las arreglaran para salir del lio en el que se han metido? COMPLETO
1. Default Chapter

SI FUERA TÚ...  
PROLOGO  
  
NdA: Lo de siempre, que nada de esto es mío y que no saco ni un céntimo de ello.  
  
NdA 2: Visto que al parecer hay escasez de FFs de Harry/Luna en castellano he decidido hacer otro más (sobra decir que me encanta esta pareja).siento que el prologo me haya salido tan corto (bueno... teniendo en cuenta que me vino la inspiración ayer por la noche y me puse a escribir esto lo mas rápido que pude, no creo que me haya quedado tan mal), intentare que el primer capitulo sea mas largo. Por cierto, al final del fanfic aparecerá un invitado especial (jeje sorpresa sorpresa)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
A pesar de estar a mediados de septiembre hacia un buen día para pasear, o desde luego eso es lo que pensaba Harry. Que desde que volvió a Hogwarts había estado repitiendo la misma rutina siempre que el tiempo lo permitía, al acabar las clases salía a pasear a solas por los lindes del bosque. La razón... quería estar solo, cuanto más solo mejor, no podía evitar sentir que si alguien se acercaba demasiado a él acabaría mal... como Cedric... como Sirius...  
  
Tal vez esa era también la razón de que se hubiese vuelto tan huraño, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione, sus dos mejores amigos eran capaces de arrancarle mas de dos frases o de conseguir que estuviese con ellos mas de media hora (sin contar las horas de clase y la comida). La verdad es que estaban bastante preocupados por el, pero Harry ahora se había aislado del resto del mundo... y lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que volviese.  
  
Aunque había alguien con quien Harry no se comportaba así, simplemente no podía ser frío o arisco con ella, tal vez por que el resto de estudiantes de Hogwarts ya lo eran, o tal vez porque sabia mas de ella que la mayoría. Ella también sabía lo que era pasar por lo que él estaba pasando.  
  
Y daba la casualidad ahí estaba ella, Luna Lovegood, agazapada detrás de un arbusto mirando hacia los árboles a un lado del camino. En realidad Harry solo le veía la cabeza, pero ese pelo rubio y la costumbre de llevar la varita detrás de la oreja la hacían inconfundible. Cualquiera hubiese considerado aquella situación un tanto extraña, pero con Luna se podía esperar cualquier cosa.  
  
-Hola Luna -dijo Harry tras dudar un poco en acercarse o no.  
  
Como respuesta Luna le cogió del brazo y tiro de el hacia el arbusto, por suerte sus reflejos de buscador evitaron que cayese de bruces.  
  
-Shhhhhhhh -Luna se puso el dedo índice ante la boca indicándole que guardase silencio.  
  
Harry la miraba incrédulo dudando si este era un buen momento para empezar a enfadarse con ella o no.  
  
-Lo vas a espantar -le susurro Luna notando la mirada del chico y señalando a las ramas mas bajas de un árbol cercano.  
  
-¿Qué es eso? -Dijo Harry observando al animal que Luna señalaba -Parece un camaleón, pero es enorme.  
  
-¿Los camaleones hacen eso? -Dijo mientras el bicho saltaba de la rama en la que estaba al suelo con la elegancia de un felino -ayúdame a cogerlo -añadió con una mirada suplicante a Harry.  
  
-¿Para que lo quieres? -era difícil resistirse a esos grandes ojos grises, pero si eso implicaba tener que intentar capturar un reptil de aproximadamente metro y medio de largo las cosas cambiaban. Y aunque Harry no sabia mucho de camaleones sabia que o bien esa cosa o era mas grande de lo normal o estaba en el limite, además a pesar de que apenas había hecho un par de movimientos parecía endiabladamente rápido.  
  
-Quiero llevárselo al profesor Hagrid para que me diga si es una nueva especie o no, y si lo es papá podrá rellenar espacio en el Quibber con este articulo -Luna seguía mirando a Harry con ojitos de cordero.  
  
-Está bien... -respondió al fin.  
  
"Debe ser muy importante para ella, nunca la había visto así" pensó Harry.  
  
-Este es el plan -Dijo Luna cuya expresión había vuelto a cambiar, ahora tenia una mirada decidida -tu rodeas el claro con cuidado de que no te vea el bicho, cuando estés en posición yo saldré y haré que vaya hacia ti, y entonces lo cogerás -Su expresión volvió a cambiar a una sonrisa.  
  
Harry comenzó la primera parte del plan mientras pensaba en lo curioso que era que en contraste con el año pasado Luna hubiese mostrado varias emociones. Por desgracia esta distracción hizo que no se fijase en la raíz que sobresalía unos centímetros del suelo casi en el lugar donde tendría que esperar a la criatura.  
  
-¡¡OUCH!! -El estrépito provocado por la caída de Harry hizo que el bicho saliese huyendo en sentido contrario al planeado, es decir hacia Luna.  
  
Tal y como Harry había supuesto aquella cosa era realmente rápida, pero Luna no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. En cuanto paso por su lado la chica se abalanzo sobre el, aunque el ser la esquivó no pudo evitar que ella se agarrase a su cola.  
  
Para su sorpresa (y la de Harry en cuanto se levanto del suelo) la criatura seguía corriendo, arrastrando a Luna tras de si. Mientras ésta estaba decidida a no soltar el posible próximo articulo del Quibber.  
  
-Harry ¡¡Échame una mano!! -Grito Luna mientras el bicho cambiaba de dirección.  
  
Por suerte Harry pudo llegar a tiempo para cortarle el paso al ser antes de que se adentrase en el bosque (por supuesto con Luna aun pegada como una lapa), haciendo que la criatura chocase con el golpeándole en el estomago, lo cual hizo que Harry se quedase sin aire por un momento. Pero en un alarde de voluntad el chico consiguió inmovilizar a la criatura. Pero en el momento en que sus brazos terminaron de rodear a su presa un estallido de luz lo cegó, y luego oscuridad...  
  
Le dolía la cabeza, sentía que estaba tumbado sobre algo...algo que estaba vivo, porque notaba su respiración debajo de el. Poco a poco empezó a recordar lo que había ocurrido, lo cual solo le dejaba dos opciones con respecto a que podía ser sobre lo que estaba tumbado, y por el tacto deducía que no era la criatura que estaban intentando capturar, entonces solo quedaba...  
  
-Lo siento Luna... -comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba, pero la sorpresa le impidió terminar la frase.  
  
Sorpresa de que al abrir los ojos se viese a si mismo tumbado en el suelo...  
  
Y sorpresa de que la voz con la que hablaba no era la suya, sino la de Luna.  
  
Continuara... 


	2. capitulo2

Si fuera tú...  
  
NdA: Lo de siempre que esto no es mío y que estoy mas pobre que un vendedor de neveras en el polo sur.  
  
NdA2: Muchísimas gracias por vuestras reviews y siento haber tardado tanto en tener listo este capitulo. No he podido resistirme a meter al personaje misterioso en la historia, como única pista diré que no pertenece al mundo de HP y que ya lo he utilizado en otra historia (^^prácticamente os estoy diciendo quien es).  
  
Luna Girl: Tienes razón probablemente con la edición en castellano del quinto libro empiecen a salir mas FFs sobre Luna  
  
Meimi Malfoy: ^^ gracias, la verdad es que la idea de esta forma de cambio de cuerpos me vino de... (^^ gome nasai sore wa himitsu desu(o lo que es lo mismo lo siento, eso es un secreto) :P pequeño homenaje a Xellos del anime Slayers) solo diré que tiene que ver con el personaje que se ha colado en la historia.  
  
Jamincillo: Ya he leído tu FF, esta muy bien. Tranquilo tengo intención de acabar este FF cueste lo que cueste, no pienso dejarlo a medias. En cuanto a la longitud del capitulo... ejem has encontrado mi punto débil :P aunque a partir de ahora intentare que cada capitulo tenga como mínimo 2000 palabras.  
  
ClariceLecterAubrey: ^^Gracias.  
  
El Vigilante: Tienes toda la razón, la verdad es que sus vidas no son muy distintas, los dos lo han pasado mal, creo que por eso es mi pareja de HP favorita.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Llevaba cinco minutos repitiendo la misma rutina, miraba al frente donde se veía a si mismo sentado devolviéndose la mirada, miraba hacia abajo y veía que llevaba puesto un uniforme femenino de Ravenclaw sobre un cuerpo evidentemente también femenino (aunque Harry no se atrevía a tocar para comprobarlo), y otra vez la vista al frente...  
  
-Esto no puede ser verdad -Dijo el chico desesperado desde el cuerpo de Luna.  
  
-Interesante -A pesar de que era su propia voz la que acababa de oír, el uso que Luna hacia de ella la hacia sonar casi como si fuese de otra persona.  
  
-¡Interesante! ¿Como que interesante? -Gritó Harry desde el cuerpo de Luna -¿Te das cuenta del lío en el que estamos metidos? ¿Cómo ha podido pasar algo así?  
  
-Evidentemente ese animal que intentamos capturar debía tener algún tipo de poder, que ha hecho que nos intercambiemos las consciencias -Respondió con tranquilidad, como si fuese algo que pasase todos los días.  
  
"Pero bueno ¿hay algo que consiga alterar a esta chica?" pensó Harry, recordando que, durante los acontecimientos en el ministerio de magia, ella tampoco había mostrado el menor signo de inquietud a pesar de la ventaja numérica que tenían los mortifagos sobre los miembros del D.A.  
  
-¿Y que demonios vamos a hacer ahora? -Dijo Harry volviendo de nuevo su atención hacia el presente problema.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que podríamos acudir a Madame Pomfrey, aunque no se yo si alguna vez se habrá hecho cargo de un caso como este... Si no supongo que quizás el Director pueda encontrar una solución.  
  
-Ni hablar -Dijo Harry casi sin pensárselo, aun resentido con Dumbledore. -Tiene que haber otra forma.  
  
-En ese caso siempre nos queda la posibilidad de capturar a esa cosa, es posible que podamos repetir el incidente y volver a nuestros respectivos cuerpos.  
  
-Pero ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo? Ya viste como corría, y no se cuanto tiempo hemos estado inconscientes, es posible que a estas horas ya este en lo mas profundo del bosque.  
  
-Volverá -Le respondió Luna desde el cuerpo de Harry -no es la primera vez que se me escapa, llevo una semana intentando atraparlo y siempre vuelve por aquí.  
  
-¿Y cuanto tendremos que esperar?  
  
-Veamos... -dijo Luna, mientras en "su" cara (o más bien la de Harry) aparecía una expresión pensativa. -pues aproximadamente uno o dos días, con suerte aparecerá mañana.  
  
-¿Y que hacemos hasta entonces? -Preguntó Harry resignado.  
  
-Esperar -Respondió Luna tranquilamente mientras se quitaba y se volvía a poner las gafas de Harry -Realmente tienes mal la vista.  
  
-¿Aquí? -Preguntó Harry sorprendido, ignorando el último comentario de la chica.  
  
-Por supuesto que no.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero mantengamos esto en secreto -Dijo Harry -Si alguien se entera seguro que ira corriendo a contárselo a Dumbledore.  
  
-Como quieras -Respondió Luna tras unos instantes.  
  
Si la situación ya era extraña de por si, para Harry el hecho de verse a si mismo observándose con curiosidad multiplicaba la sensación de estar en un extraño sueño del que no podía despertarse.  
  
-Bien... se que va contra las normas, pero si queremos que no se note el cambio tendremos que saber donde están las salas comunes de cada uno y como entrar en ellas. -Dijo Harry.  
  
-...y eso es todo -Dijo Harry una vez que hubo terminado de contarle a Luna los detalles sobre la sala común Gryffindor, mientras que Luna había hecho lo mismo sobre la de Ravenclaw. -En cuanto a la gente si no hablas con ellos no se darán cuenta. Últimamente no he estado muy sociable. ¿Algo en especial que deba saber sobre ti?  
  
-Oh, yo no me preocuparía, la mayoría de la gente o me ignora o me tiene miedo... Aunque yo no se porque... -respondió Luna con la mirada perdida en algún punto a la derecha de Harry (o mas bien del cuerpo de la propia Luna). -Hay pocas personas a las que realmente no les importa hablar conmigo. Y la mayoría de ellas ni siquiera son de Ravenclaw así que no creo que te descubran.  
  
-De acuerdo -respondió Harry preguntándose si Luna se sentía tan sola como parecía.  
  
-Bien, entonces nos vemos aquí mañana después de comer -Dijo Luna mientras se dirigía hacia el lago. -Mas o menos a esta hora de la tarde es cuando el calamar gigante sale un rato a la superficie, nunca me canso de verlo.  
  
-¿Qué hora es exactamente?  
  
-Las seis y media ¿Por qué lo...?  
  
Pero antes de que pudiese acabar la pregunta, Harry (en el cuerpo de Luna) le había agarrado de un brazo y tiraba hacia el sentido contrario.  
  
-Como se me puede haber olvidado -Murmuraba Harry -seguro que me están esperando para comenzar el entrenamiento.  
  
-¿A donde vamos?  
  
-Al campo de Quidditch -respondió Harry -Se me olvidaba que hoy tengo entrenamiento, me tendrás que sustituir.  
  
Si había algo que Harry no dejaba pasase lo que pasase eso era el Quidditch, era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían olvidar sus problemas por un rato.  
  
-Emm... esto Harry tengo que advertirte que las escobas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien... -empezó a decir Luna, pero una voz la interrumpió.  
  
-Harry ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? -gritaba Ron a lo lejos mientras se acercaba acompañado por Ginny.  
  
-Gracias por traérnoslo Luna -Dijo Ginny una vez que llegaron hasta ellos. -Ven quédate a ver el entrenamiento -añadió pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de "Luna" y dirigiéndose hacia las gradas del campo de Quidditch. -Además luego tengo que contarte una cosa -añadió en voz baja con una mirada de complicidad.  
  
-Llevamos quince minutos esperándote -Dijo Ron por su parte arrastrando a "Harry" hacia los vestuarios.  
  
Una vez que el supuesto Harry se cambio de ropa "él" y Ron se reunieron con el resto del equipo en el centro del campo. Harry había vuelto a su puesto de buscador después de que se anulase la prohibición de por vida que Umbridge le había impuesto. Aunque había declinado la oferta de convertirse en el nuevo capitán del equipo, a pesar de ser el jugador con más experiencia ahora que Angelina, Katie y Alicia ya habían acabado en Hogwarts. El puesto acabo en manos de Ron. Ginny seguía en el equipo también, pero esta vez como cazadora.  
  
-Bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar -Comenzó a decir Ron.  
  
-Espera un momento, tenemos una espía de Ravenclaw -Dijo Dean Thomas (que había entrado ese año en el equipo como cazador) señalando a las gradas  
  
-No es ninguna espía -dijo Ginny dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su novio- Es amiga mía, y esta aquí por que yo se lo he pedido.  
  
Desde la grada Harry pudo comprobar lo que Luna había querido decirle un rato antes, al parecer no conseguía volar recto más de cinco segundos. Y teniendo en cuenta la potencia de la saeta de fuego fue un autentico milagro que no se estrellase ni una vez.  
  
Una vez acabado el entrenamiento Harry intento volver a reunirse con Luna, pero antes de poder llegar hasta "ella" Ginny apareció en su camino.  
  
-Vamos Luna, tengo muuuchas cosas que contarte -Dijo Ginny arrastrando a quien ella creía que era Luna. Lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza e intentar imitar una de las sonrisas tan características de la Ravenclaw, mientras miraba hacia Luna que también le miraba sin saber que hacer.  
  
Ginny no paro de hablar durante todo el camino, principalmente de su relación con Dean, por su parte Harry se limitaba a asentir sin prestar mucha atención a la conversación. Estaba bastante nervioso, ahora la idea de ocultar el cambio de personalidades ya no le parecía tan buena.  
  
Tan preocupado estaba que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían hasta que no estuvieron en la puerta de las duchas de las chicas.  
  
-No puedo entrar ahí -dijo Harry instintivamente mientras Ginny entraba en la habitación.  
  
-No digas tonterías, apenas te he contado la mitad de lo que quería contarte, y si quiero acabar antes de la cena tendrás que acompañarme. -Replicó Ginny tirando de "Luna" hacia el interior del cuarto -Además al fin y al cabo eres una chica, no vas a ver nada que tú no tengas.  
  
Por suerte estaban a solas. Era una estancia grande con varias filas de taquillas, y otra puerta que daba a las duchas. Harry aprovecho esto para que Ginny quedase fuera de su vista mientras se desvestía, poniéndose al otro lado de una de las filas. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que no era una buena idea quedarse, al fin y al cabo ¿Que pensaría Ron si se llegase a enterar de que había estado en esta situación con su hermanita? Tan absorto estaba que incluso llego a olvidarse de que Ginny se suponía que estaba hablando con "ella".  
  
-Eh ¿me escuchas Luna? -dijo Ginny asomándose desde el otro lado de la fila de taquillas.  
  
Por suerte o por desgracia Ginny solo llevaba encima una toalla que dejaba más bien poco a la imaginación. Cosa que hizo que Harry se pusiese aun más nervioso.  
  
-Esto, yo... acabo de acordarme que tengo... ehhh algo muy importante y muy urgente que hacer. -Dijo apartando la vista en cuanto se recuperó del shock -Nos vemos luego -añadió Harry mientras salía a toda prisa de allí. No había sido una excusa muy buena, pero era lo primero que se le había ocurrido.  
  
Decididamente ya no podía permitir que se supiese lo del cambio de identidades con Luna.  
  
Con todos los acontecimientos de ese día a Harry no le quedaba apetito, así que se dirigió hacia donde Luna le había dicho que estaba la sala común de Ravenclaw. No tardo mucho en dar con ella, no era muy distinta a la de Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo ambas estaban situadas en torres parecidas. Pasó lo que quedaba de tarde sentado en uno de los sofás. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, no pudo evitar notar las miradas que el resto de ocupantes de la estancia le lanzaban, algunos hasta hacían algunos comentarios "no muy amables" sobre Luna, sin siquiera molestarse en intentar que no los oyese, de hecho hubo un par de veces en las que Harry estuvo a punto de perder los nervios.  
  
Ya era muy tarde, pero aunque sabía perfectamente donde estaba la habitación donde se suponía que tenia que dormir (es decir la habitación de Luna) no se atrevía a entrar, además aun se preguntaba si Luna tenía que soportar tardes como aquella a menudo. Harry seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje, cuando una voz a su lado le sobresaltó.  
  
-Es una noche preciosa -Parecía que el chico que acababa de hablar había salido de la nada, a Harry no le sonaba de nada, aunque a decir verdad no es que se fijase mucho en los chicos de otras casas o cursos.  
  
Tenia aproximadamente la misma edad que Luna, sus ojos grises detrás de las gafas contrastaban con su pelo negro, e irradiaba un halo de madurez que lo hacia parecer adulto.  
  
-ehhh si... -respondió Harry con reticencia, no quería meter la pata a estas alturas.  
  
-¿no puedes dormir? -le pregunto el misterioso chico mirándole a los ojos.  
  
Harry tuvo una sensación conocida, pero que solo había experimentado cuando miraba a Dumbledore a los ojos. "No puede ser" pensó Harry, era imposible que alguien tan joven dominase la legimancia. Aun así trato de recordar lo poco que había aprendido con Snape el año pasado para evitar este tipo de ataques. Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar el chico ya se retiraba hacia las habitaciones.  
  
-No tienes por que preocuparte -dijo el chico sin darse la vuelta -Al final todo se arreglara. A veces los sueños son muy reveladores. Buenas noches.  
  
Harry se quedo atónito ante las misteriosas palabras del chico, mientras este se dirigía hacia la escalera que daba a las habitaciones masculinas, seguido por un gato negro con un extraño nudo que parecía un muelle al final de su cola. 


	3. capitulo 3

**Si fuera t**

NdA: este capitulo ha sido realmente difícil de escribir, creo que nunca había tardado tanto en escribir ningun otro (de hecho tengo terminados el siguiente y el epilogo pero este se me atraganta) aun asi no considero que me haya quedado bien (aceptable quizas, pero bien ¬¬...) asi que por muy ladrillo que sea os ruego que tengais paciencia que luego mejora : ). Bueno sin mas a la historia.

Ah... si otra cosa muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por las Reviews, no se que haria sin vosotros ; )

* * *

Harry se quedo un rato mas en la sala común pensando en las misteriosas palabras del no menos misterioso chico, le daba la impresión de que sabia más de lo que aparentaba.

Era cerca de media noche cuando por fin decidió irse a dormir. Con cierta reticencia se dirigió hacia los dormitorios femeninos de Ravenclaw y entro en la habitación que Luna le había dicho que era la suya. No fue difícil deducir cual era la cama de Luna, tanto por ser la única que estaba desocupada, como por la cantidad de ejemplares del "Quibbler" que había junto a ella. Debajo de la almohada encontró un pijama de color negro con un estampado de estrellas, tras dudar un momento Harry lo aparto ruborizándose ante la idea de tener que cambiarse de ropa (o más bien de cambiarle la ropa al cuerpo de Luna). Decidió limitarse a quitarse la túnica y dormir con el resto del uniforme de la escuela puesto.

No era la primera vez que Harry entraba en un recuerdo ajeno, aunque normalmente había sido debido a la intervención de algún objeto mágico como el pensadero de Dumbledore o el diario de Tom Riddle. A pesar de que esta vez parecía haber sido de manera totalmente espontánea no le cabía duda de que se encontraba en un recuerdo.

Se encontraba en la sala de estar de una casa que, por numerosos detalles que le hacían recordar la casa de los Weasley, sin duda pertenecía a una familia de magos. Una mujer de largo cabello rubio estaba sentada en un desvencijado sofá, revolviendo un portafolios.

-Cariño... ¿has visto el informe en el que estaba trabajando anoche?

-Creo que lo dejaste en la mesilla de la habitación –respondió una voz de hombre desde una puerta la cual, por lo que Harry podía ver desde donde estaba debía dar a la cocina.

-¿Es esto mami? –una niña de unos siete años acababa de entrar por otra puerta, con un pergamino en la mano. A pesar de la edad Harry reconoció a Luna enseguida.

Se sentía bastante incomodo ante la idea de estar invadiendo la intimidad de Luna, pero no tenia ni idea de cómo salir hasta que el recuerdo acabase.

-Gracias tesoro –Respondió la mujer cogiendo en brazos a la pequeña –no sé que haría sin ti.

-mami ¿Cuándo podré ir a verte al trabajo?

-Cuando seas un poco más mayor

-Pero ya he estado muchas veces donde trabaja papa y le ayudo mucho, hasta dice que soy su colaborador más importante. También quiero ir a ayudarte a ti –Respondió la pequeña Luna haciendo un puchero –Además, cuando me dejas, también te ayudo con los experimentos que haces en casa.

-Lo sé cariño, pero tendrás que esperar un poco, cuando seas más mayor igual hasta te puedes venir a trabajar conmigo.

-¡Hey! ¿No querrás quitarme a mi mejor reportera? –El padre de Luna acababa de entrar en la habitación, era un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, con el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta.

-No pasa nada –Dijo Luna con aire digno –Haré las dos cosas, trabajare con mama y escribiré para ti.

-Vaya vaya, una "inefable" trabajando como reportera para el Quibbler, eso me gustaría verlo. –Respondió el Sr. Lovegood en tono afable.

-Bueno, mucha gente decía lo mismo cuando se enteraron que tu y yo nos casábamos, pero aquí estamos –Le respondió la Sra. Lovegood –Y yo creo que nos va muy bien.

-La verdad es que en eso te tengo que dar la razón –dijo el padre de Luna.

-Aunque a mi no me ira tan bien en el trabajo si vuelvo a llegar tarde, últimamente mi supervisor el Sr. Croaker esta bastante quisquilloso. –Tras decir esto la mujer volvió a dejar a Luna en el suelo, y tras despedirse de su marido y su hija desapareció.

-Bueno Luna ¿Sabias que normalmente después de una noche de lluvia es cuando hay más posibilidades de encontrar rastros de un hastol anfibio?

-¿Y que hacemos todavía aquí? –La expresión de ligera decepción desapareció por completo del rostro de Luna – Vamos al jardín –Dijo Luna mientras tiraba de su padre hacia el exterior de la casa.

Poco a poco la habitación se fue desvaneciendo en una especie de niebla, solo para que instantes después otra apareciese en su lugar. Harry sabia perfectamente lo que esto significaba, había pasado a otro recuerdo de la joven Ravenclaw. Esta vez la habitación parecía mas bien un sótano, dado que las pequeñas ventanas que proporcionaban iluminación a la estancia estaban muy cerca del techo. Había varias mesas, algunas estaban cubiertas de libros, otras de extraños artilugios que Harry no había visto en su vida. En el centro de la habitación estaba la mujer que Harry reconoció como la madre de Luna, al parecer dibujando unas runas en el suelo, formando una espiral.

-Mama ¿Te ayudo? –llego la voz de Luna desde la puerta que daba a la escalera. A Harry le pareció que debían haber pasado un par de años como poco desde el recuerdo anterior dado el aspecto de Luna.

-Lo siento cariño, esta vez no puede ser –La Sra. Lovegood tenia un aspecto realmente cansado, como si hubiese pasado la noche en vela –Es una investigación del trabajo.

-Que raro, creía que no te dejaban traer trabajo a casa –respondió Luna mientras entraba en la habitación ojeando algunos de los libros que estaban sobre las mesas.

-Es un caso especial, si no obtenemos resultados pronto cerraran el proyecto y... Un momento, que hago contándote estas cosas. –Dijo la madre de Luna levantándola en brazos y llevándola hacia la puerta.

-Deberías descansar un poco.

-si, lo sé –Dijo la Sra. Lovegood dejando a Luna otra vez en la puerta –Estoy a punto de acabar, en cuanto termine este ultimo experimento subo.

-¿De verdad que no me puedo quedar a mirar? –Replico Luna haciendo un puchero.

-Luna, hay que ver como te pareces a tu padre –Dijo mientras revolvía el pelo de la pequeña –Hablando de el, por qué no subes a ver si ha vuelto ya y le dices que enseguida subo yo.

-Bien –respondió Luna con una mirada de derrota en su cara mientras subía las escaleras.

A Harry le extraño bastante que una vez que Luna abandonase la habitación el recuerdo continuase, pero enseguida vio que una vez que la Sra. Lovegood volvió a los preparativos de su experimento Luna se había vuelto a colar en el cuarto.

Mientras la Sra. Lovegood seguía con los preparativos de su experimento Luna llego furtivamente hasta una de las mesas repartidas por la habitación. Tras acabar las runas del suelo la madre de Luna volvió a la puerta y la cerro con su varita tras lo cual se acerco a una de las mesas y recogió un amuleto.

Poco después volvió al borde exterior del círculo que formaban las extrañas Runas dibujadas en el suelo y comenzó a recitar una especie de encantamiento en un idioma totalmente desconocido para Harry.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, prácticamente en el momento en que la voz de la Sra. Lovegood empezaba a recitar el encantamiento unas luces comenzaron a formarse en el centro de la espiral girando de forma realmente hipnótica. Tal era su poder que incluso Harry podía sentirlo casi llamándole. No sin cierto esfuerzo Harry consiguió apartar su atención del extraño fenómeno que se había originado en medio de la habitación. Entonces vio que Luna había salido del lugar en el que estaba escondida y avanzaba hacia la luz en un estado de trance. Al parecer la Sra. Lovegood también se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba allí, ya que interrumpió el encantamiento de repente. En el momento que eso ocurrió las luces comenzaron a expandirse y a replegarse rítmicamente y a cada intervalo se hacían mas grandes o se encogían mas. En los momentos en que eran tan grandes que rozaban el suelo saltaban rayos de luz, mientras que cuando eran tan pequeñas que parecían que iban a desaparecer se volvían una especie de esfera de oscuridad.

La Sra. Lovegood había llegado enseguida hasta Luna y la estaba protegiendo con su cuerpo. Le puso el colgante que ella llevaba, y en el momento que eso ocurrió Luna salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Luna, toma mi varita, sabes como abrir la puerta ¿verdad?

La pequeña se limito a asentir

-Bien, pues tienes que salir de aquí –Dijo la madre de Luna –Ve directamente hasta la chimenea y de ahí al trabajo de papa ¿entendido?

-P... pero ¿y tu?

-No puedo irme ahora, tengo que intentar controlar esto. Dile a papa que avise a mi oficina

-Y... yo... lo... lo siento –Dijo la pequeña entre sollozos.

-Sssshhh tranquila cariño –Dijo la Sra. Lovegood acariciando el pelo a su hija para tranquilizarla –No merece la pena preocuparse por cosas que no podemos cambiar. Ahora tienes que irte, deprisa.

Tras decir esto la Sra. Lovegood se volvió a poner en pie y volvió a empezar con el extraño encantamiento, solo que esta vez le costaba mucho más concentrarse. Por su parte Luna había llegado hasta la puerta sin problemas y tras un par de intentos consiguió abrirla. En el momento en que salía de la habitación Luna miró hacia atrás justo para ver como su madre era alcanzada por uno de los rayos de luz. El cuerpo de la madre de Luna se desplomó, pero en su lugar seguía una imagen semitransparente, como si de un fantasma se tratase, envuelta en el rayo de luz. En ese momento el fenómeno volvió a replegarse arrastrando al espíritu con el hacia la oscuridad.

Luna se había quedado estupefacta viendo lo ocurrido hasta que antes de ser arrastrada a la oscuridad su madre le recordó que debía salir de ahí. En el momento en que Luna cerro la puerta Harry despertó.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Si fuera tú**

Harry llevaba un buen rato en el Gran comedor antes de que se sirviese el desayuno, desde que había despertado no había podido volver a dormir y por una vez en estos últimos meses no se debía ni a Voldemort ni a la culpa que sentía por el destino de Sirius. Harry sentía que había invadido la intimidad de Luna y el hecho de que no hubiese podido evitarlo no le hacia sentirse mejor. Una cosa era que Luna le hubiese contado que su madre había muerto, pero otra muy distinta era él haberlo presenciado con todo detalle. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que hacia un rato que habían empezado a entrar mas alumnos y el desayuno estaba servido hasta que la voz de Ginny le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Por fin te encuentro ¿has desayunado ya?

-¿Eh?... –fue lo único que pudo responder al principio –No, de todas formas creo que no voy a desayunar, no tengo hambre –dijo recuperando la compostura mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Oh, bien perfecto –respondió Ginny con una extraña sonrisa en la cara –entonces vamos a dar un paseo ayer no termine de contarte lo que te quería contar. –tras lo cual prácticamente le arrastró fuera del comedor.

Mientras salían Harry intento localizar sin éxito a Luna en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Ginny, pero Harry no le presto demasiada atención, estaba más preocupado por reunirse otra vez con Luna para solucionar el asunto del cambio de cuerpos, pero cada vez que Harry intentaba poner una excusa para escabullirse Ginny conseguía encontrar otra para que se quedase. Llevaban algo más de una hora dando vueltas por el castillo cuando Ginny se detuvo delante de la clase de transformaciones.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato? Hoy es sábado, así que como no hay clases estará vacía. –Dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta.

Resignado a no poder librarse de Ginny hasta la hora de la comida, Harry entro en la clase.

-Accio varita –Harry oyó decir a Ginny, volviéndose a tiempo de ver como la varita de Luna que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica volaba los dos metros que le separaban de la puerta y de Ginny.

-Ginny... ¿Qué estas haciendo? –consiguió decir una vez recuperado de la sorpresa de ver a Ginny apuntándole con su varita, mientras recogía la de Luna con su mano libre.

-Atrás, retrocede hasta el centro de la clase –Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo aparte de una mirada amenazante.

-Pero...

-He dicho atrás

Una vez que la supuesta Luna estuvo donde Ginny quería ésta entro a la clase cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Fermaportus –dijo Ginny apuntando a la puerta que acababa de cerrar y al instante siguiente volvió a apuntar a Harry. –Bien, ahora me vas a responder a unas preguntas ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Luna?

-Ginny, si esto es una broma no tiene gracia –Dijo Harry

-Sé que no has usado una poción multijugos –le interrumpió Ginny –Hermione me hablo de ellas, cada dosis dura solo una hora, con lo que para conseguir mantener una apariencia es necesario estar tomándola cada hora como máximo y me he asegurado de que no tomases nada en mas de una hora, exactamente una hora y diez minutos –Dijo consultando su reloj –para eso era nuestro pequeño paseo. Por lo tanto deduzco que es algún tipo de posesión y no me gusta nada que posean a mis amigos. Así que o me dices quien eres aquí y ahora o me encargo de ti y aviso a Dumbledore.

-Te aseguro que no me creerías –Dijo Harry con resignación, al fin y al cabo ya no tenia sentido seguir con la mentira si Ginny le había descubierto.

-Ponme a prueba

-Soy Harry

-Cierto, no te creo así que o te inventas algo mejor o me cuentas la verdad o...

-Puedo demostrarlo

-Adelante –dijo Ginny incrédula

-Emmm bien, en la primera clase del D.A. os hice practicar el hechizo para desarmar. –dijo tras pensar un momento

-Eso no prueba nada –respondió Ginny sin dejar de apuntarle. –podrías haber sacado esa información de los recuerdos de Luna. Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve ante Dumbledore. DESMA...

-GRIMAULD PLACE –Ginny se paro en seco a medio convocar el hechizo aturdidor –el año pasado, en Navidad –prosiguió Harry –Después de que la serpiente de Voldemort atacase a tu padre, yo estaba obsesionado con la idea de que Voldemort me hubiese poseído, de hecho me comporte como un idiota con todos vosotros... Solo tú me plantaste cara y me hiciste ver que no era lo que yo creía, y creo que aun no te he dado las gracias.

Ginny se quedo petrificada intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Harry? –Dijo incapaz de salir de su asombro -¿de verdad eres tu?

Como respuesta Harry se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras Ginny seguía con tal expresión de asombro que si fuese posible su mandíbula estaría rozando el suelo.

-P... pero ¿cómo es posible? –Dijo la pelirroja relajando el brazo con el que hasta hacia solo un momento apuntaba a Harry -¿y Luna?

-Veras... Todo empezó ayer por la tarde mientras daba un paseo...

Harry le contó la historia, omitiendo algunos puntos, como los recuerdos de Luna

-así que era eso y yo que pensaba que ayer Harry volaba tan raro por que no se podía concentrar... Bueno quiero decir Luna... es decir... bueno tu me entiendes –Dijo Ginny totalmente confusa una vez que acabo de oír la narración de Harry.

-Si, es un tanto confuso –dijo Harry –Espero que nos guardes el secreto...

-Si, cla... ¡¡Un momento!! Eso ocurrió antes del entrenamiento ¿no?

-Si, es lo que he dicho –respondió Harry sin entender la repentina reacción de Ginny.

-Entonces eras tu quien me acompaño a las duchas –Dijo Ginny ruborizándose de sobremanera mientras volvía a apuntar inconscientemente a Harry con la varita.

-Gi... Ginny, te aseguro que no vi nada, a... además yo ni siquiera quería entrar... Ginny por favor apunta hacia otro sitio.

Lentamente Ginny volvió a bajar la varita mientras le enviaba una mirada de soslayo e hizo un ruidito que sonaba extrañamente parecido a "pervertido".

-Más te vale que no me entere que has hecho algo raro con el cuerpo de Luna –añadió Ginny mientras mantenía la misma mirada.

-Por quien me tomas –ahora era el turno de Harry para ruborizarse desde el cuerpo de Luna, cosa que desde el punto de vista de Ginny era toda una novedad, ya que en todo el tiempo que conocía a la Ravenclaw jamás la había visto sonrojarse así.

-Esta bien solo era una broma... –Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa– ¿tenéis alguna idea de cómo volver a la normalidad?

-Alguna... –respondió Harry de manera esquiva.

-Y eso quiere decir...

-Luna y yo hemos quedado para intentar encontrar otra vez a esa cosa y repetir lo que ocurrió ayer.

-Lo cual quiere decir que no tenéis ni idea.

-Si –Admitió Harry tras un incomodo silencio.

-Y por que no se lo contáis a Dumb...

-No –interrumpió Harry –no, Dumbledore ya tiene bastante de que ocuparse ahora mismo organizando una guerra y dirigiendo el colegio.

-Lo estas haciendo otra vez ¿sabes?

-¿El que?

-Ignorar deliberadamente que necesitas ayuda.

-No digas tonterías –respondió Harry mientras pasaba al lado de Ginny en dirección a la puerta.

-No son tonterías y lo sabes –Dijo Ginny lanzándole una mirada desafiante –lo hiciste con tus castigos con Umbridge, lo hiciste con los sueños que tenias... ¿Cuando vas a dejar de lado tu maldito orgullo y dejar que alguien te ayude en algo?

-Bien, pues ayúdame abriendo esta puerta o devolviéndome la varita –respondió mientras forcejeaba con el pomo de la puerta mágicamente cerrada.

-Se puede saber que demonios té pasa con él. –Ginny también avanzo hasta la puerta.

-Nada... –Fue la única respuesta que Ginny obtuvo de Harry que seguía mirando hacia la puerta.

-Si sigues así alguien saldrá perjudicado. Igual que paso con Sirius.

-¡¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!!!! –Gritó Harry dándose la vuelta –Como te atreves a usar la memoria de Sirius contra mí.

-Me atrevo porque eres mi amigo y Luna también es mi amiga –respondió Ginny con una determinación que igualaba a la ira de Harry –y no pienso dejar que te hagas daño o se lo hagas a ella. ¿Es que se te ha olvidado que no estas solo en esto?

Fue como si Harry hubiese recibido una bofetada, era verdad que no había pensado en ningún momento que podía estar poniendo a Luna en peligro, al fin y al cabo ahora ella estaba en el cuerpo del chico al que el mago oscuro más poderoso de este siglo quería ver muerto... ¿y si Voldemort se llega a dar cuenta y aprovecha la situación de alguna forma?

-Pase gran parte de mi segundo año en la biblioteca –prosiguió Ginny un poco mas calmada –buscando posibles efectos secundarios a lo que me ocurrió en primero. Recuerdo que en algunos libros que miré se describían algunos hechizos que se parecen a lo que os esta ocurriendo a Luna y a ti, lo que malo es que la mayoría de ellos tienen un limite de tiempo antes de que los efectos sean irreversibles.

-Esta bien ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –respondió Harry casi en un susurro mientras miraba al suelo.

-Eso depende del hechizo en concreto, aunque me parece que variaban desde 24 horas hasta un ciclo lunar completo, aproximadamente un mes, pero no me acuerdo muy bien.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Luna ¿podrías darme hasta el mediodía antes de avisar a Dumbledore?

-Supongo que es lo mas que puedo sacar de un cabezota como tu –respondió Ginny con un suspiro mientras le tendía la varita que le había quitado al entrar en la clase.

Una vez abierta la puerta se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor. Por una vez Harry se alegró de no pasar desapercibido, ya que aunque Luna (ahora en el cuerpo de Harry) ya no estuviese desayunando seguro que alguien sabría donde estaba.

-Siento haber tenido que mencionar a Sirius –Dijo Ginny mientras iban de camino al gran comedor.

-No tienes por que, tenias razón en todo lo que me dijiste antes.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de eso luego ahora tenemos que encontrar a Lu... –Ginny se interrumpió al pasar al lado de dos alumnos de Hufflepuff -a "ella".

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al Gran comedor donde a pesar de que ya casi había acabado la hora del desayuno aun quedaban muchos alumnos en las mesas de las diferentes casas. Por suerte para ellos allí estaba Luna en el cuerpo de Harry, al parecer masticando una tostada sin demasiado interés mientras miraba de manera distraída algo cerca del techo. Harry seguía sin acostumbrarse a verse a sí mismo comportándose de una manera tan... estilo Luna.

-Bueno... tampoco es que ella sea muy buena actriz –Dijo Ginny –no se como no me di cuenta del cambio por ella en vez de por ti.

-¿Podrías hacer que nos encontrásemos en la entrada del castillo? Se lo diría yo, pero no quiero que nadie piense que pasa nada raro... las cosas ya están bastante complicadas.

-De acuerdo, pero que piensas hacer –Dijo Ginny con resignación.

-Quizás la criatura haya vuelto por aquí, así que pensaba que podríamos adelantar el plan de repetir el incidente... Pero si no lo encontramos antes del mediodía tienes mi palabra que iremos derechos al despacho de Dumbledore –Añadió inmediatamente viendo la mirada de Ginny.

-Esta bien... Mientras yo iré a la biblioteca a reunir información. ¿Has notado algún otro efecto que pueda ayudarnos a identificar el hechizo concreto?

Harry dudo un momento si contarle a Ginny los hechos de la noche anterior.

-Dilo –Insistió Ginny ante la duda de Harry.

-Bueno... creo que anoche vi algunos de los recuerdos de Luna.

Ginny se quedo pensativa un momento pero no dijo nada.

Al entrar en el Gran comedor Ginny casi se dio de bruces con un alumno de Ravenclaw al que Harry reconoció como el mismo chico que le habló la noche anterior. Tras intercambiar un par de disculpas con Ginny salió por la puerta dirigiendo una sonrisa y un pequeño saludo con la cabeza a Harry. "¿Quién demonios es ese?" Se preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño, "Luna me dijo que casi nadie en Ravenclaw hablaba con ella... pero ¿y sí...?". Antes de terminar de pensarlo se dio cuenta de que el chico seguía mirándole "o mejor dicho a Luna". Se obligo a sí mismo a sonreírle de vuelta y saludarle "Y a mí que me importa que a ese chico le pueda gustar Luna" se dijo a sí mismo mientras observaba al misterioso chico dirigirse hacia la escalera que llevaba a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Harry decidió dejar esos sentimientos a un lado para concentrarse en el problema que tenia ahora entre manos.

Harry no tuvo que esperar demasiado, apenas dos minutos después de que él llegase a la entrada del castillo también llegó Luna.

-Hola, Ginny me dijo que querías verme –A Harry aun le parecía muy extraño oírse hablar, y mas aun por el tono de ensueño con el que Luna hablaba siempre.

-Ginny sabe lo que ha pasado, me ha dado hasta el mediodía antes de avisar a Dumbledore, así que había pensado que podíamos intentar encontrar a esa cosa antes y volver a nuestros propios cuerpos antes de que nadie mas se entere.

-Oh... de acuerdo, además me apetecía dar un paseo –Dijo Luna casi de manera casual.

Llevaban casi media hora recorriendo los lindes del bosque y a Harry cada vez le pesaban mas en la conciencia los hechos de la pasada noche a pesar de que era consciente de que fuesen cuales fuesen las razones por las que se introdujo en los recuerdos de Luna desde luego no fueron voluntarias. Pero sentía que lo menos que podía hacer era decírselo.

-Luna, tengo que decirte algo... –empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió al ver que no le prestaba atención, sino que miraba hacia el bosque con una expresión de sorpresa.

Siguiendo su mirada lo vio, allí estaba la extraña criatura en una de las ramas bajas de un árbol cercano al camino.

-Esta vez tú lo espantas y yo lo cojo –dijo Luna en un susurro.

-¿Igual que ayer? –replico Harry con una sonrisa cómplice.

Luna no contesto, simplemente se metió sigilosamente entre los arbustos. Por lo visto Luna era bastante buena escondiéndose ya que instantes después Harry ya no la veía por ningún sitio, aunque por suerte el bicho tampoco ya que seguía en la rama sin moverse.

Tras varios minutos Harry decidió que Luna ya debía estar en posición y empezó a avanzar hacia su objetivo. Pero al parecer el ser tenia otras intenciones, ya que en cuanto vio a Harry (en el cuerpo de Luna) salió disparado hacia él.

Harry tuvo una cierta sensación de "deja vu". La cosa iba a pasar por su lado y Harry instintivamente se lanzo sobre él, desesperado por no perder la oportunidad de volver a la normalidad. Tal como había ocurrido el día anterior el ser continuo su carrera ajeno al peso extra que se le había agarrado.

-ESE NO ERA EL PLAN –Harry oyó gritar a Luna desde algún punto del bosque.

-NO ES CULPA MIA, PARECE QUE LE GUSTAS –Replicó Harry aun agarrado como una lapa al extraño animal.

Tras un par de vueltas por la zona al final Luna (en el cuerpo de Harry) consiguió interponerse en el camino del bicho. Repitiéndose también el estallido de luz.

"Ouch... será mejor que haya funcionado" pensó Harry. Estaba tumbado de espaldas en el suelo con algo medianamente pesado encima de él. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un paisaje bastante borroso, instintivamente se recolocó las gafas.

Estuvo a punto de gritar de alegría cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que lo que tenia encima no era otra cosa que el cuerpo inmóvil de Luna.

-Que este bien... No puede estar mu... –susurro mientras ponía un par de dedos en el punto en que se unen la mandíbula y el cuello para buscar el pulso de la chica.

"Solo esta inconsciente" Harry suspiro aliviado.

No se dio cuenta de que la estaba abrazando hasta que Luna empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

-Funcionó –Dijo Luna con una sonrisa, pero al ver que Harry estaba más rojo que un tomate su expresión cambió –oh, lo siento debo pesar mucho. –Dijo sentándose a un lado de Harry.

-No, no pesas –Murmuro Harry sentándose también. "La verdad es que era bastante agradable" Harry se obligo a apartar aquel pensamiento mientras miraba hacia otro sitio para evitar que Luna viese que se ponía aun más colorado (sí es que era posible).

Tras un rato de incomodo silencio Harry recordó que había algo que debía confesarle a Luna.

-Tengo que contarte una cosa... –Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Otra vez silencio...

Harry volvió a mirar de reojo a Luna. Parecía que a la chica no le afectaban para nada el cúmulo de situaciones embarazosas que se habían sucedido.

-Veras, anoche mientras dormía, no se como ocurrió, pero creo que entre en algunos de tus recuerdos –Al final fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

-¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste? –Dijo Luna, en su voz no había rastro del tono de ensueño que la caracterizaba.

Harry le contó todo lo que recordaba. Mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaban para Luna esos recuerdos. Un par de veces Harry estuvo a punto de interrumpirse al ver lo mucho que le estaba afectando a Luna el relato, lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que Luna le pidió que continuase. Al final Luna parecía al borde de las lagrimas, estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y respirando rápidamente. A Harry le dolía verla así, pero no sabia que podía hacer para tranquilizarla. Antes de pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo le paso el brazo por encima de sus hombros. Luna le miró sorprendida, pero en vez de alejarse (que era lo que Harry creía que iba a hacer... o eso o darle una bofetada) Luna recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Aun tengo pesadillas... –Dijo ella al cabo de un rato cuando estuvo un poco más tranquila –No tan a menudo como antes, pero a veces pienso en que hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese estado allí aquel día.

Harry no dijo nada, sabia bastante bien como se sentía Luna porque era lo que el mismo sentía con respecto a Sirius.

-Pero entonces lo recuerdo –Continuó Luna mirando a Harry a los ojos, en su voz ya no había el menor atisbo de tristeza – Algunas de las cosas que me solía decir mi madre, como que no merece la pena preocuparse por lo que no puedes cambiar y que siempre hay esperanza.

La mente de Harry registro las palabras, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando aquellos preciosos ojos grises. Sus caras estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia, solo tenia que inclinarse un poco y...

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte –Dijo Luna alejándose un poco para sentarse.

-Eh... –Fue la única palabra que Harry consiguió articular, despistado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer- Ah, si es verdad.

Luna le contó que había tenido una experiencia bastante parecida a la suya, solo que mucho más extensa ya que abarcaba desde algunas de las jugarretas más crueles que Dudley le había hecho en el colegio, pasando por un pequeño resumen de la vida con los Dursley (no muy agradable), hasta los momentos más importantes de su vida en Hogwarts . Cuando Luna llegó a la parte en la que Harry en su tercer curso había descubierto la inocencia de su padrino hubo unos instantes en los que dudo si continuar o no.

-No pasa nada –Dijo Harry notando la indecisión de Luna.

Harry se sorprendió de oír que la muerte de Sirius no era el ultimo recuerdo que Luna había visto, sino que también había presenciado la discusión en el despacho de Dumbledore, lo cual implicaba que había oído la profecía.

"Otra persona a la que pongo en peligro, estupendo" se dijo a si mismo en tono sarcástico.

-Escucha Luna, nadie debe enterarse de lo que me acabas de decir.

-Oh... no te preocupes, es normal que no quieras que alguien a quien apenas conoces sepa estas cosas –Dijo Luna –puedes borrarme la memoria si quieres.

-Me refería a la profecía –Respondió Harry bajando la voz –Si Voldemort o alguno de sus mortifagos se enteran que aun hay alguien que sabe lo que decía podrías estar en peligro.

Luna se quedo mirándole con sorpresa.

-Solo era por eso –Continuó Harry ruborizándose ligeramente–No es que quiera que el resto se divulgue a los cuatro vientos, pero no me importa que tú lo sepas. De todas formas Ron y Hermione también saben la mayoría de esas cosas.

-Pero ellos son tus amigos –Dijo Luna casi en un susurro.

-Igual que tu –Replicó Harry.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez no era para nada incomodo. Harry no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, simplemente mirándose y sonriéndose el uno al otro, hasta que por fin un ruido estropeo su pequeño momento. El rugido de la tripa de Luna.

-Que hambre tengo –Dijo Luna mientras Harry intentaba asimilar que por fin había visto un atisbo de rubor en la joven Ravenclaw –Parece que no haya comido nada desde ayer.

-Creo que eso es culpa mía –Respondió Harry levantándose.

Luna se limito a mirarle arqueando una ceja.

-Si nos damos prisa puede que aun puedas desayunar –Dijo Harry ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Y de paso evitar que Ginny vaya corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore para nada –Respondió Luna aceptando la ayuda que el chico le ofrecía.

-¡¡Es verdad!! –Respondió Harry recordando la promesa que le hizo a la joven Weasley–Quizás sea mejor que pasemos por la cocina a ver si Dobby nos da algo para llevar.

Sin darse cuenta de que seguían agarrándose la mano el uno al otro volvieron corriendo al castillo.

FIN


	5. Epilogo

**NdA.** Antes que nada queria agradecer su apoyo a toda la gente que ha dejado reviews en este fic (sobretodo por todo lo que he tardado en terminarlo) y sobreotodo a mis estupendas Beta readers (umm no se cual seria la expresion en castellano) Joanne y Mina ;) gracias chicas no se que haria sin vosotras.

He hecho este epilogo porque me he dado cuenta de que he dejado un pequeño asunto sin resolver bueno, no tan pequeño... la identidad del chico que no hace mas que aparecer por todos sitios. Se que solo con esto no queda muy claro quien es (a menos que hayais visto el anime de Card captor Sakura) pero intentare poner un pequeño resumen al final del capitulo. Tambien quiero aclarar que esta historia se situa en el mismo universo que mi otra historia "Otro punto de vista".

dicho esto vamos a lo que importa, la historia:

* * *

****

**Si fuera T**

Epilogo 

Una figura solitaria salió de detrás de un árbol mientras la pareja se alejaba. Era un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises, aproximadamente de la edad de Luna, en su cara había una sonrisa. En su mano sostenía lo que parecía una carta del tarot salvo por que era rosa y por que en el dibujo aparecía el mismo ser que momentos antes Harry y Luna habían intentado atrapar.

-Así que ahora te dedicas a hacer de cupido –se oyó una voz detrás del chico -¿solo para eso le pediste a Kinomoto que te mandase desde Japón una de las cartas?

-Deberías saber que mis razones son más complejas que eso Spinel –dijo el chico volviéndose hacia su interlocutor –Pero ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa, Dumbledore querrá saber como ha ido el plan.

Un rato después estaba llamando a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

-Adelante –se oyó la voz del director.

El misterioso chico entro seguido por un el mismo gato que Harry había visto en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Eriol, bienvenido –Saludó Dumbledore -¿Todo ha ido bien?

-Como estaba planeado –Respondió Eriol con una sonrisa –solo necesitaban un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada.

-Estupendo.

-Ahora Albus si no te importa me gustaría pedirte un favor, debo hacer llegar esto a su legitima dueña cuanto antes. –Dijo Eriol enseñando un sobre que tenia en la mano.

-Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que Fawkes estará encantado de ayudarte.

El fénix revoloteó un poco por la habitación hasta posarse en una silla cercana a Eriol.

-Aquí tienes –Dijo tendiéndole el sobre a la vez que le acariciaba la cabeza a la mística ave –Es para Sakura Kinomoto, en Tomoeda, Japón. La reconocerás enseguida, seguro que te cae bien.

Fawkes cogió el sobre con el pico, tras lo cual volvió a dar un par de vueltas a la habitación antes de desaparecer en una bola de fuego.

-Ahora debo irme –Dijo el chico –Tengo una redacción de historia de la magia por terminar... hay que ver hasta a mí me cuesta mantener la concentración con el profesor Binns.

-Eriol, una ultima cosa –dijo el director cuando el joven ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta -¿Por qué has aceptado ayudarme en esto? La ultima vez que hablamos creí que habías dicho que no intervendrías por ninguna de las partes.

-Es verdad que prefiero mantenerme neutral en estos asuntos, pero considero que la situación actual no es lo suficientemente interesante. Sé perfectamente que podrías haber destruido a Voldemort el año pasado en el ministerio, -Eriol se quedo callado un momento para darle la oportunidad a Dumbledore de preguntar como sabia eso, pero el director no lo hizo así que continuó –pero el chico no esta preparado aun... Así que lo único que he hecho ha sido acelerar un poco los acontecimientos en vuestro favor. Hace mucho que no presencio un duelo mágico occidental en condiciones.

-¿Debo entender que para ti esto solo es un entretenimiento?

-¿Acaso la vida no lo es? –Respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa –Vamos Spinel –añadió refiriéndose al gato, que inmediatamente salió por la puerta abierta –Ahora si me disculpas Albus.

-Clow –Dijo Dumbledore a modo de despedida.

-Sabes que ese ya no es mi nombre –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta –Ahora soy Eriol Hiragizawa.

-Pero te sigues comportando como Clow Reed –Termino Dumbledore a pesar de que sabia que el chico ya no podía oírle.

FIN

* * *

Muy bien... hora de explicar quien es Eriol Hiragizawa (puede que los datos que ponga aquí no coincidan exactamente con los del manga o el anime) . Hace mas de cien años (no sé exactamente cuantos) existió un mago muy poderoso llamado Clow Reed, de padre Ingles y madre China (ambos con capacidades mágicas) encontró la forma de fusionar la tradición oriental con la occidental creando una nueva forma de magia.

Uno de sus mayores logros fue la creación de una baraja de cartas cada cual con un poder propio y dos criaturas mágicas que las protegían. Al cabo de los años Clow empezó a sentir el peso de la responsabilidad que conllevaba el tener tanto poder como él tenía así que aunque podía seguir prolongando su vida gracias a su poder decidió dejar que la naturaleza siguiese su curso, no sin antes asegurarse de que las cartas y sus guardianes acabasen en buenas manos. Clow también sabia que se reencarnaría, así que para asegurarse de que cuando esto ocurriese no volviese a recaer todo su poder en una sola persona Clow dividió su alma y su poder, con lo cual en el futuro habría dos reencarnaciones de sí mismo. Lo cual nos lleva a Eriol que, como ya habréis deducido es una de esas reencarnaciones...

Espero que haya quedado un poco mas claro todo el lío... en cuanto a sus verdaderas intenciones y demás... posiblemente lo deje para otra historia mas adelante (jujuju soy malvado :p ).

Bueno pues eso gracias por leer esta historia y por favor dejadme una review aunque sea cortita ;)


End file.
